


FMKN - 哺乳衣 （完）

by Ni_Yu



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ni_Yu/pseuds/Ni_Yu
Summary: - ABO設定- R20？- 偽妊娠Pay （情節不多）- 本人的妄想，純粹滿足個人私慾- 腦洞大文筆差，別怪
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Kudos: 7





	FMKN - 哺乳衣 （完）

在懷孕初期，中島被菊池下令要求停止工作，空閒的時間多了，他都會捉着菊池或者約三五知己去逛商場買東西。

可是隨着中島的肚子愈來愈大，容易疲倦的體質也愈發嚴重，走了一兩家店舖中島已經需找個地方歇一歇稍作休息，這樣的情況害中島連出外逛街的動力都沒有了，於是每天最大的樂趣就是在家中逛網上商店、做一下簡單的動物鍛練身體。

叮噹～「宅急便送貨。」

菊池才剛放下一盒箱子沒多久又聽到新一波的送件，中島到底是買了多少東西？

把新一盒箱子拿到客廳放下，看了眼大盒細盒的箱子放置在客廳的茶几旁，便一臉溺愛地走進睡房看一下正在睡得香甜的睡美人。

中島完全沒有被一直響的門鈴嘈醒的跡象，但就是一直把甚麼抱緊在懷中。菊池在房門位置沒看得清是甚麼，於是漸逐走近想一探究竟，一旦走近便惹得他回心一笑，嘴角自然地向上揚。

原來中島是把菊池的一件連帽外套緊緊抱在懷中，就好像這件連帽外套是令他可以安然睡覺的主因般。

菊池有聽說過懷孕中的omega特別容易失去安全感，喜歡把Alpha的衣服當抱枕當作對方的擁抱。可是，他這麼大個Alpha就在這裡怎麼可以讓自家omega去抱衣服呢。

菊池攝手攝腳的掀起被子，再小心翼翼地把外套從中島手中抽走，換上自己厚實的懷抱把中島抱入懷中，而一切的動作都盡量放慢就是深怕把睡美人嘈醒又怕壓到小寶寶。

沒有過了沒多久，就在菊池的眼皮都開始要合上時，懷內的人開始緩緩的想轉過身，但礙於被人抱着，以致動作受阻才讓他慢慢地掙開眼睛，半瞇的眼睛有着點點的水氣，微微抬頭對上菊池的雙眼：「ふ...ふうま...」

菊池看着仍是半睡半醒帶有點懵懂傻氣的中島實在有點情不自禁地落下一吻：「是我嘈醒你嗎？」

「沒⋯」中島像沒有完全清醒過來一樣，自然而然地想向菊池靠去。

「再睡一會吧，剛剛宅急便的聲音你都沒有醒過來，應該沒睡夠吧，再多睡一下。」菊池輕吻一下在中島鼻梁上的癦，著他繼續睡覺，亦順勢調理姿勢好讓雙方都更舒適。

可是中島一聽到貨件已經抵達，不單止沒有領情反而爬了起床，要去看他已經到貨的戰利品：「不睡不睡了，我要試新衣服。」

菊池看着中島一臉興奮，就像收到聖誕禮物的孩子般急不及待的要把一盒盒的箱搬回睡房，只好下床去幫他把箱子搬到房間裡：「我來搬，你先坐着。」

「快點、快點！」

「是的，大人，小人馬上去做。」菊池不讓中島起身拆箱子，自把自動的把箱子拆開，再把裡頭的衣物逐件地遞到中島的手上。

中島脫下小睡褲換上菊池遞過來的長褲子，是為有孕在身男性omega而設，褲頭帶是橡筋繩沒有把肚子套緊。接連又換上好幾件上衣和褲子，在菊池遞上一件淺色長身款式，胸前左右均有個小鏤扣的短袖上衣時，中島興奮的說：「哎喲！終於到啦！我等了很久呀！」

中島換好衣物，站在鏡前轉個圈前後看着新衣服穿上後是怎樣感覺，也不忘問一下身後的菊池：「怎樣？還可以吧⋯」

本來就是模特兒的身形，縱使有孕在身都是長肉在肚子，手腳都仍是纖細修長的。中島現在只穿着那件長身款式的衣物，露出了一雙白淨的長腿，在菊池眼中彷彿是穿了女裝般的另類誘惑遊戲。

菊池放下手上的工作正步走近中島，從後一把手將中島撈入懷中，則過臉親暱地在他的面頰上親一口：「當然好看，你怎樣都好看。可是⋯有點短哦⋯」說罷更是自然地在中島的滑嫩大腿上摸了兩下，過了一下手癮。

「哈？我還要配條褲子穿的，這又不是裙子⋯」中島拉開環在自己肚子上的手，微微地則面望向菊池亦順便下手輕拍一下對方的額頭，還指着胸前的鈕扣並解開說：「這是哺乳衣哦，可以方便產後的哺乳的。」

「なるほど...的確很方便呢...」菊池邊說邊把梳妝枱上的物品推開讓中島可以坐上去，在中島還未摸清用意之際落下溫熱的親吻。

菊池引以為傲的大姆指正在那個說小不大的鈕扣開口位置上直接撫上中島胸前的敏感：「再過兩、三個月這裡便會有乳液供給呢⋯」

「...嗚呀...」中島被菊池突然的舉動所刺激着，不禁發出甜膩的輕吟。

菊池自己都沒有想到這個親吻會愈發激烈，中島幾乎是以一個在沙漠中找到水源的渴求程度，每當菊池一稍拉開距離，中島便急切的追上來不讓菊池離開。若然不是頂着大肚子，中島的雙腿應該早已經環上菊池的腰，以作出暗示，催促菊池的下一步。

面於充斥滿室，除了帶有自家橙花味和玫瑰花香還散發出漸漸奶香的信息素，彷彿一切都在警告着菊池。

可是，在懷中的人充滿水氣的雙眼來看，他好像是玩出禍了。

早前在產前檢查時，醫生雖然有說過胎盤已經穩定、小寶寶的成長都已經健全，只要不是過分激烈的情事還是可以發生的，但是醫生那句「小寶寶在胎中也是有記憶的」卻令菊池有所卻步了，他可是不想小寶寶留有這個記憶呀。

就在菊池腦內的天秤、天使與魔鬼還沒能作出決定，搖擺不定之時，中島知道菊池的顧慮，可是在這時刻他真的不想停下來，雙手拉扯了一下菊池的衣物，說出自己都不確定的理論邀請着他：「小寶寶的記憶力其實在1歲前都不深刻的⋯」

該死的上目線。

菊池自以為堅固的防禦線，被中島簡單的一個上目線眼神都已經開始瓦解，雙手已經不自覺地輕撫上中島的大腿，卻遲疑地未有向中心位置進發。

一直沒有得到想要的安慰，中島難耐得有點失去思考的能力，用盡一切的引誘着菊池，水靈的雙眼、略帶無辜的視線、紅腫的雙唇、緋紅的臉頰，形同孩子般的清純臉卻說着滿腹情慾的說話，並將菊池的手引向自己的下身，想要被觸摸但又因為被肚子阻礙的柱身：「幫幫我吧⋯我想要⋯」

「就一次哦⋯」

其實菊池同樣的不好受，一直都強忍着慾望，生怕會傷到中島亦怕傷到肚內的小寶寶。可是在此時菊池也忍不住了，再一次吻上中島的雙唇，一隻手繼續在開初的鈕扣的開合位置輕輕地揉捏着敏感得立了起來的倍蕾，另一隻手早已把中島的小平腳內褲勾下，在他發硬的柱身上下的套動着。

「小寶寶日後便會從這個小開口喝到乳液嗎？」原來仍是以手指在撫慰着胸前紅點的菊池，突然低下身張開口把它含在嘴裡吸啜着：「所以小寶寶也會這樣的吸啜這裡嗎？」

「⋯呀⋯嗯⋯你在這個時、候⋯說甚麼⋯嗯呀⋯」  
「突然就有點不爽了，雖然是我們的小寶寶，但是這裡可是我的領地哦。」菊池用力的吸啜敏感的紅點，更是用前齒在紅點上作狀的輕咬，微微的疼痛刺激着中島的神經，想要渴求更多的慰藉，主動地挺身把自己往對方的口裡送。

中島伸手摸向菊池的身下，隔了褲子也可以勾勒出明顯的形狀：「ふうま...」

「嗯？」

中島從梳妝台下來，把菊池推向桌子邊，緩緩地跪下在菊池的身子前，亦順勢把他的內外褲子一拼拉下，舌尖先在柱身的鈴口前打轉，再張開口把對方的火熱之處納入口裡，未能完全收入口中的部分也用手套動安撫着。

突然被濕潤溫熱所包圍，菊池只好單手撐在桌子的邊源，另一隻手輕撫中島的髮絲，以支撐身體。眼低下是自己的愛人，頂一個大肚子，身穿哺乳衣，再過兩、三個月便要為自己孕育出下一代的另一半，正在賣力為自己服務，視覺與感官都同樣刺激着菊池，讓菊池不自覺地發出低吟：「嗯呀...」

感覺到快要到達頂峰前，菊池輕撫中島的臉蛋示意他鬆開口，並且把人拉起身，舔舔對方帶有一點點銀絲的嘴角，獎勵性質的在中島的嘴上印上一吻，扶着他躺回軟綿的大床上：「乖，我們到床上去。」

菊池先為中島腰下墊上一個軟枕確保減輕對他腰身的負擔，溫柔地說︰「假如身體有甚麼異樣，我們馬上停止，好嗎？」

「嗯嗯。」

在得到中島的答應後，礙於肚子的關係菊池沒有壓在中島身上，只是則過身在中島的唇上留下一吻，逐漸往下移動落下一個又一個的碎吻，面蛋、耳垂、脖子、下巴、鎖骨⋯無一處得不到照料。

菊池把中島身上的哺乳衣稍微推高，讓肚子暴露在空氣當中。菊池雙手撫着肚子，眼神流露出無比的溫柔，以虔誠的態度輕吻中島的肚皮：「感謝您。願意成為我們的孩子。」

菊池在稍微調整一下雙方的姿勢便把中島的納入口內吞吐着，同時在後穴的四周有意無意的打轉或在穴口輕輕的按壓。

「...あ...ふ...ふうま...」中島全身都已經被汗水沾至濕漉漉、衣物貼在身上使中島渾身的不舒服想要伸手把衣物脫掉。

可是被菊池一手按着制止了並把扶起轉過身，讓他跪在床上，雙手支撐着自己的身體，衣服的下襬被捲起露出渾圓的臀部，把自家火熱的柱身在中島的臀肉中間磨擦着：「乖，你忍耐一下。」

借助中島股間後穴的水氣當作潤滑，前後的磨擦着的動作似是而非的假象使中島有種被進入的錯覺，可是內在的空虛感告訴中島他需要更多，更多更確切的菊池。

中島實在忍耐不了這種磨人的刺激，轉過頭向身後的菊池說出請求：「進來⋯呀⋯」

中島的眼睛泛紅，眼角更是露出水氣，一副被欺負了的模樣讓身為Alpha的菊池的慾望推至高峰，慾望把理智擊退，把自己的往中島體內推進，按着他的腰前後的進出。

菊池一直觀察觀中島的反應，伴隨着彼此的配合動作、身體的撞擊、雙方的信息素纏在一起、逐漸地溶和，每一個撞擊都想要頂到最入但又有害怕傷及小寶寶的擔心下，淺淺的進進出出般頂在中島的體內。

這種纏綿溫柔的節拍，除了讓中島感到菊池的用心，這樣小心翼翼地方底讓中島更加清楚知道他們在懷有小寶寶的情況下所做的事，道德上的羞恥和指責反而讓他無比的興奮，將他的情緒推向更高的水平。

中島突然飆高的信息素和後穴的突如其來的收緊，嚇得菊池差點就直接射在對方體內。但一想到小寶寶，他只慢慢放緩動作安撫着：「不要急、配合着我⋯對⋯對⋯乖⋯就是這樣⋯」並握上中島的柱身配合着自己的節奏，把兩人的一切變成一致，讓中島慢慢平復下來，拿回主導的權力，一同達至高峰。

在最後的高峰時，菊池把自身抽出，射在中島的哺乳衣上，而中島亦在同時在菊池的手上噴發出來。

菊池把中島環在懷中睡在床上，手放在中島的肚子上一下一下的輕撫着，聽着中島喘息聲，突然的進入事後理智的區域，在思考剛在所做的事到底有沒有傷到小寶寶：「剛才⋯應該無傷到吧⋯」

「應該沒有吧⋯呀！」當中島都不確定地說時，肚內的小寶寶適時地動了一下作出了反應。二人看着中島的肚皮被撐起的一部分，就像是小寶寶的腳掌般的形狀。是小寶寶的反抗嗎？看似是回應了他們的提問，讓他倆有點不好意思地笑了。

中島更是有點惱羞的把菊池的手撥開，狀似生氣的樣子把身轉過背向菊池：「都是你的錯。」

「下？」菊池看着中島通紅的耳朵根部，決定順着他意陪他演這場戲，輕吻他的耳垂：「對，對，是小人的錯，請容許小人抱你去洗澡吧。」

「嗯⋯好⋯你把哺乳衣也來去洗一下呀⋯」


End file.
